


【芝诺光】红莲节

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 约稿放出！芝诺光♀3p黄色废料，涉及芝诺斯♀和芝诺斯♂，百合+bg芝公主借种【？】
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 27





	【芝诺光】红莲节

**Author's Note:**

> 节日里不止喝酒能产生幻觉。  
> 等等，那真的只是幻觉吗？

夏日的晚风徐徐拂过你的身体，微微发冷。

红莲节的太阳海岸放着烟花，灯光映着岸边的水游玩的人群聚集在海滩上，而你在夏日的祭典里寻找了一个非常僻静、别人不会找到的角落，躺在躺椅上怡然自得。

只不过……

你从冰冷的风里小憩，然后下一个瞬间立刻清醒。

因为你突然发现，你感到发冷的最直接原因，是你的衣服不见了。

不知道什么时候开始，你居然赤身裸体的躺在椅子上。你的泳装带着泳裤不翼而飞，你从来不会这么奔放过头，袒露胸部和下身，就算人群在海岸对面也一样。谁知道会不会有人在不经意间瞥见你。

太糟了，你完全不知道怎么回事，明明在睡着之前你确定你还好好穿着乳罩和内裤……

“别找了，在这儿呢。”

猛得第二个人的声音响在你耳边，你被吓了一大跳，连忙两只手护住自己的隐私部位。那个人从石壁和阳伞后面走出来，和你一样穿着红莲节特供的女式泳衣，手里拿着什么，一头金发在昏黄的路灯下泛着柔和的光。

是老熟人。是……芝诺斯……

是的，英姿飒爽的公主随意的找了你身边的长凳坐下观察你的反应。她修长的腿满不在乎交叉着，一双高挺的乳房被包裹在永夏泳装里，也同样随性的露出了下半饱满的半截奶子，可是你已经没空去对着对方摇摇晃晃的双乳流口水，你现在恨不得挖个洞钻进去当地灵族。

现在你不知道是遮着隐私部位好，还是干脆去捂脸算了。你也意识到自己的衣服哪儿去了。

……是芝诺斯给你脱光了。

“你、你怎么……”

“闭嘴，蛮族。”

傲慢的公主好像对你唰一下满脸通红的表情感到满意。她俯下身子看着躺椅上的你，然后冷不丁靠过来，一只手摁上你的胸口，然后继续用冰蓝色的眼睛盯着你。

“啊！”

她轻车熟路的找到了你的乳尖，无视你正在抓着她的胳膊，用灵活的手指开始拨弄揉搓你的奶头。诡异的肿胀带着快感很快冒进你的脑仁，你泄出几声慌张的喘息，下身隐秘的部位被掐捏的有了感觉，逐渐变得湿润。

“今天可是节日。我是特地来看望你的，我的猎物。”

“咕呃！这算什么看望……哈啊……！”

你的抗议卡在了嗓子眼。高贵的公主不知道什么时候用近乎拥抱的姿势困住了你，自己鼓囊囊的一边大奶子蹭到了你的，抵住你的胸口。芝诺斯笑了笑，开始色情的用自己的乳肉磨蹭你的乳尖。

唔……好爽……

你蜷缩着脚趾想让芝诺斯从你身上下来，一张嘴却变成了炙热的呼吸声。

对方马不停蹄地腾出手来抚摸你的大腿。你已经没有力气反抗什么了，只是在芝诺斯恶意的掐拧了一下你的阴核时无助的呻吟。那快感的聚集地被毫不留情的玩弄，你感到呼吸都变得艰难，只有公主搓弄你小豆豆要命的感觉。

“呼……别再……”

舒服。你的腰酸软了腿也没有了力气，只有一波波粘稠的快感搅乱你的脑浆。你无意识的挺起腰来，想要公主更加粗暴的对待自己的阴蒂。或者……有什么东西可以插进自己的肉洞里……

“唔嗯……”

芝诺斯不知道什么时候贴的和你太近了。他的手指微微探进你湿漉漉的泥泞小穴，带着修剪完好的圆润指甲轻戳你的肉壁。她的嘴也没有闲着，触碰上了你的嘴唇，舌头强硬的占据你的口腔，扫过你的牙齿，给了你一个忘我的深吻后，和你的唇舌扯着银丝离开。

“哈、啊！别！别摸了！”

你被摸的四肢都没什么力气，在你身体的深处，某种异样的瘙痒伴随渴望愈演愈烈。

甚至，你感到了些许……尿意。

“别……快停下……我、我要……”

“真是下流的表情……”

高傲的公主殿下凑过来，蜻蜓点水般吻了下你的下巴。随后便一路下移，嘴唇在你的皮肤上色情的摩挲，一直挪到你的胸前两坨柔软的胸肉上，湿漉漉的舌头带着口水嘬吸你的奶头，托着你微微下坠的乳房恣意揉捏成各种形状。

“哈啊——！！哈……”

“别叫那么大声。你想被那群劣等的蛮族听见，然后巡着声音过来，看到他们的英雄正在忘我地——被他们的头号敌人摸着奶子和阴唇吗？”

听到这话，你像被浇了一盆凉水，立刻把嘴巴闭得死死的。只是你脸上通红的害羞神色掩盖不了你正在享受的事实。

“对……好，就是这样。真是不错，我的朋友。”

她的手指再度揉到花核上时，你短促地呻吟一声。你的女性器官是如此柔软又脆弱，因为二度刺激肿胀发热。你那里很烫，黏稠湿润，你的死敌——也是见不得光的同性情人，把一根手指伸进你的穴肉里。她缓慢屈伸手指，你使劲压抑呻吟，依然控制不住发出闷闷的娇声。 

“咕，你指甲好长……”

她抓的用力了些，像是为了什么做准备。果然，不出你的预料，芝诺斯从某个地方拿出了一根狰狞的玩具来。玩具两段都有高翘的硕大龟头，预知接下来会发生什么，你咽了下口水。

……并且拒绝承认你期待极了。

“呵……。我要开始了。”

美丽的公主殿下不容置疑的说道。她居高临下，发表自己对你身体性欲的控制权，你甘之若饴，完全把自己瘫在了芝诺斯温暖的女性怀里。

……随后，有什么东西进来了。

她握着这个看起来非常下流的玩具，然后把其中一段探进了你的肉洞里。黏稠的花穴被折磨得泛红，湿濡液体弄湿了玩具的茎身，顺着表面流到她的手指上。她没给你适应的时间，只是感觉你的水够多了之后，揉摁着你的阴蒂，一鼓作气把玩具头部全部捅进你的肉缝里。

你狭窄的甬道被玩具填得满满的……敏感的花核又被芝诺斯富有技巧的挑逗撩拨。与此同时，你的公主握直了另外一段，把塑胶龟头对准自己同样冒着淫水的洞口，堪堪坐进了一半。

你感到大脑像烧糊的酱，这种场景让你理智全无。唯一剩下的一点注意力就是你眼中公主殿下美丽、粉嫩的外阴，泛着水光并且散发着美好腥味的花穴，你直视着玩具的另一头在淫靡的穴肉吞吐消失在了卷曲的金色阴毛里。

现在，你半是强迫、半是自愿的依靠一根尺寸夸张的玩具，与你老死不相往来的仇人连接在了一起。是的，你们看上去像是两个阴唇互相摩擦的下流婊子，事实也确实是这样，乳头和阴蒂亲密接触的刺激让你失神的小声哼叫。

你的花核被对方的隐秘部位磨蹭得又酸又痒，小穴一个劲地流水，裹着可恶的双头假阴茎往里插。你热得难受，浑身都出了一层薄汗。公主修长的美腿同样颤抖着，你下意识地绞紧缠着那根玩具。

“呼……我……我不行了……”

刺激从被仔细侍弄的花穴一波波扩散至全身。你双腿打颤，高潮的感觉逼近。被公主带动着腰部挺送，互相磨蹭和深入宫颈的快感令你神智逐渐模糊。

你突然感到眼前一阵发白，像是星星坠落。你痉挛着喷出透明的爱液。芝诺斯拿出自己的手指，还在你被填满洞口周围里刮挠好几下，你的肉不断抽搐的小穴，不知道是挽留假阳具还是她的手。

“乖宝贝。”

似乎毫不在意的，芝诺斯依然松垮含着假阳具，轻轻带着你吞吐。然后她突然手指并拢，猛得用手心狠狠按压你刚刚开始就微微鼓起的小腹。

“啊——！！不要！”

你大声尖叫，也顾不上会不会引来谁了。你的肌肉环失守了，稀薄的尿液和大量无色透明的下贱液体溅出体外。

你被玩到潮吹——甚至失禁。

那些乱七八糟的液体还沾到了芝诺斯身上。

不要……

你大脑一片空白。你没有焦距的盯着远处被暖黄灯光染色的海面，许久才意识到这一点。

快感依然在敲打你的太阳穴。你无助地小声抽泣起来。

“你们已经做完一轮了，甚至没打算等我。”

你瘫软在躺椅上，还没缓过神。公主殿下依然还在你身上，骑着玩具捏着你的乳肉，享受你柔嫩的花穴。听到石壁后面穿来了第三者的声音，你全身一震，立刻又羞又怕，惊得满面通红。

“你来的太晚了。”

石壁又慢悠悠走出来一位第三者。相似的面容，同样璀璨的金发和深邃的蓝色眼睛。来者竟然是和你的公主外貌完全一模一样的家伙，唯一不同的五官更加凌厉，肩膀更宽，露着上半身，扎结的胸肌和鼓囊的泳裤证明这是个强壮的男人。

唔，变成男人的……芝诺斯……？

你晕乎乎的脑袋搞不清楚状况了。

这个身为男性的芝诺斯似乎懒得和正在享乐的你们多说些什么，而是大步流星地迈过来，一把揪住了你的胳膊。那个双头的玩具还插在你完全湿透了的肉洞里，公主尚未高潮，你已经软成一摊泥，躺在完全放平的躺椅上，没法动弹。

“呃呃呃！”

他扒下自己的短裤，一根尺寸可怕的加雷马大鸡巴弹跳出来，十足肉感的马眼对着你的脸，腥臊的体味冲进你的鼻腔。

“怎么回事……怎么有两个你啊……”

“别想太多，我的朋友。只要快乐就好了，不是吗？”

你的公主殿下发话了。她葱白的手指尖像玩什么玩具一样点着你硬挺的乳粒和黏糊糊的阴蒂，你模糊不清的意识让你许久后，半信半疑的点了点头。

于是那熟悉又陌生的男人便把粗壮的性器抵住了你的嘴唇。他居高临下，公主抬起上身给男人让开了一点位置。现在，你就像饼干里的夹心一样，被这个更具有侵略性的芝诺斯钳住下巴，被强迫张开自己的嘴，理智全无的舌头耷拉在嘴唇外。

这根鸡巴捅了进来。龟头把你的嘴撑开撑大，被呛到、被淫液塞满的不适感逼出几声沉闷的呻吟，然后再被深红色的阴茎全数堵回去。

“舔我。”

金发碧眼的男人命令到。

你就像品尝糖果或者雪糕一样黏糊糊的含着强奸者的肉棒。另一边你娇纵的公主没有静观，而是更加大力的用自己的蜜穴抽送埋在你肉洞里的玩具。这一切都太混乱了，你的理智蒸发到了外太空去，即使是清凉的夜风也无法拂去你浑身的热度了。

另外一位芝诺斯撑着你下巴的手转为揪住你的头发，固定你的头。然后挺着胯，毫无顾忌的疯狂捅刺你的嘴，你的口水和淫液顺着喉咙淌在了胸口上。

“呼……呜呜！”

“最好给我舔的舒服些，可别白费了我从时空裂缝逃过来的力气。”

男人挺立的柱身被你温暖的口腔包裹，就的喉头因为本能的干呕而收缩，挤压口中的性器。跳动的血管压着你的舌头，凹凸不平的沟壑触感让你想要呕吐，口水混合前液从你嘴角滴下，身下还有要命的鼓胀感，身为女性的芝诺斯还在用双头的假阴茎操你的肉穴。

你整个人都湿透了。

不知道过了多久，连星星都不再发光了。随着几声叹息和两个人最后几下重重的冲刺，你身上作孽的两位罪魁祸首不约而同的高潮，浓精全部射在你的嘴里，爱液溅满你的小腹。

夏日的明媚阳光照射在你身上，温暖又柔和。

你却感觉浑身酸软，四肢重得像灌满了铅，你动也不想动，甚至连抬开眼皮都不想。

好累……腰好酸……

你的腿都快没知觉了。你的私密处不知道为什么隐隐作痛，可能把你痛得醒了。

你能感到身下是柔软的被褥，鼻尖触碰的带着些许香味的新鲜空气，大概是在自己家里。混沌的意识渐渐复苏，许多昨晚狂热画面和奇特快感的余韵渐渐浮现出脑海。

被他们两个送回家了吗……你暂时不考虑为什么他们有钥匙这件事，安下了心。

起码不用担心被沙滩的客人们第二天大呼小叫的收尸了。你差点再次陷入昏睡。

不对……

你刚刚快要睡着了——被海德林早晨的太阳晒到迷糊糊的然后睡个回笼觉。不过，只是快要而已，因为当一阵微妙的胀痛出现在你过度使用的穴肉里，你的意识就彻底清醒了。

什么……

是芝诺斯吗……？

你想起了昨晚的狂乱做爱，她用舌头、手指和色情的假阴茎强奸你烂乎乎的肉穴。傲慢的公主不知道还在玩什么花样，比如一早上在你半睡半醒的时候继续用玩具操你。

呃……好胀……

你感到自己的肉穴又潮又满，八成你累到睡过去的时候芝诺斯没给你做什么清理。只是，感觉也太奇怪了，你迷迷糊糊间感觉你的洞要被操烂了一样发涨，还很深，好像被顶到了内脏。

“别、别弄了……”

你不情愿的强迫自己清醒过来。你想出声叫你的公主停下，你努力睁开眼睛，看清楚了眼前的场面，惊讶的说不出话。

——你的确在自己的家中。芝诺斯也确实在身边，她穿着宽松的浴袍，岔开两条笔直修长的白腿优雅的坐在餐椅上，倚靠着椅背，握着一杯冒着热气和香味的咖啡，一双狡黠的蓝色眼睛笑嘻嘻的盯着你的脸。

只不过，你的公主在安静的享受早餐。

那……

你再度僵硬地眨了眨眼睛。一定是看错了——那个与芝诺斯外貌无比相似的高大男人正掰开你的腿，把你的膝盖架在肩膀上。他浑身是汗，肌肉像过了油一样亮晶晶的晃着你的眼，正在面露癫狂的操干你快要烂了的花穴。

“你到底是谁！！你要干什么！！下去！！！！呵啊……唔呃……轻点啊！”

你的抗议被撞得变了调子，这个男人像野兽一样把巨大的阴茎长驱直入捅进你的甬道。阴茎顶着你的宫颈，睾丸拍打你的屁股，你痛得难受，被狠狠碾过敏感点的时候又抑制不住的浪叫出声。

“我是谁？这不是显而易见吗，我的挚友？”

这个家伙太粗了……

要被插烂了……你的口水不知道什么时候都流出来了。

“至于要做什么……当然是让你怀孕啊，我的挚友。”

这个男性的芝诺斯眯着眼睛，露出一个危险又满足的笑容，像精神失常一样强奸你。

“这可是我们共同的愿望，对吧？”

你崩溃地发现你的公主微笑着点了点头。

他抓着你的腿，把你压在身下，他太重了。你被摁得喘不过气，又因为快感断断续续的呻吟。你的公主好像在拿你的叫床声和肉体碰撞的声音下饭，正吹着杯口的热气喝着提神的饮料。

“了不起……真家伙干看起来的确赏心悦目。”

“看来我这趟旅行也收获颇丰。”

他们好像在操干你的间隙搭起话，你隐约听见他们在聊什么不得了的事情，但是无暇分心去分辨词句了。你被干得太狠，施暴者的鸡巴实在大得夸张，又知道怎么寻找角度让你失控。你感觉自己像被抛上了云端，只能感到下腹一波高过一波的热潮。

“红莲节的礼物，喜欢吗？我的朋友。”

你大张着自己的嘴巴无助的说着不要，然后被不知道是谁的手指塞满了口腔，甚至摸到了咽喉。你的口水全然控制不住，滴答下来，你想咬下去，然后被龟头狠狠的碾过宫颈，差点再次尿出来。

“咕唔……”

你终于被坚硬的加雷马肉鸡巴肏得双眼翻白。再次晕过去之前你听到了一阵笑声，感到子宫被粘稠的精液注满。


End file.
